


Forever Night.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Ending, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the typical run of the mill guy. He want’s excitement and adventure in his life. One night after a day of his usual routine John. Find’s himself inviting something into his life. As he find’s himself escaping danger, he’s picked up by a mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story Forever Night which was a contest runner on Chilling tales for dark nights.

As I set one evening looking out of my Kitchen window. Into the wood’s. I thought only for a moment, mind you, but I thought how boring life is. And what if this, is all there is? Get up, go to work, come home, go to bed. Get up the next day, just to repeat the pattern. How I longed for change. For excitement. I’ve read a lot of Horror book’s and some part of me deep down, had decided that even that, was better. Then slowing fading away from sheer bored feeling’s. I went on my computer and started digging for any of the old tales of the night walking creature’s. But found nothing of Use. I remember feeling, tired and disappointed as I got ready for bed. I laid in bed staring out the window at the wood’s. If you’re real, I thought. Take me from my mundayne life to a better one. Let me join you. The next morning I woke and nothing had changed. How foolish I felt what had I been thinking? The next few days were quiet and peaceful and I tried to settle back into the routine. The weekend had finally come, and I could spend my time relaxing, reading, and taking walk’s. I alway’s take a walk in the evening after dinner and usually, enjoy it.But as I had got out in the wood’s. To the point where I usually turned around and started back. Something had happened, I saw a severed arm, with stiching the hand was holding a sticthed teddy bear. While looking at it, I heard a twig snap. And started to pick up the pace. The faster I walked, The faster something pursued me. I saw the road, cars were moving. If I could just get to the road everything, would be ok. Thats when I heard a low Howl, frightened I broke into a run. As I heard many other Howls chime in joining in the bone chilling death song. I heard many twigs and branches snapping, as whatever was chasing me picked up the Pace.  
Of all way;s to die I am not going down like this I thought. As I practically lunged in front of a car. The car came to a screeching halt.

“My god are you alright?” Said a voice as he helped me up.

“Wow look’s like you got a nasty cut on your forehead. Let me help you to my car.”

I was not about to refuse, those thing’s were glaring from the edge of the wood’s. I could see their glowing eyes in the dark. As I sat down and reached for the car door, I heard a growl. But my attention was soon drawn away by the Man. Who had just saved me from being dog meat.

“Name’s Ren.” He said extending his hand.

“Uh…John.” I said taking a closer look at him.

I had the feeling I knew this guy but, I couldn’t remember from where.

“Do I know you?” I asked.

“I don’t know do you?” He said laughing.

I know, I had seen him. If I kept thinking it would come to me. He pulled out a flask and took a drink. He gestured toward’e me, so I took the flask, I figured why not? It might help the pain I felt on my head.

“Do you mind?”

I gestured at the radio.

“No, go ahead.” He said as he took another drink from the flask.

“So what happened back there, if you don’t mind my asking.”

Ren looked at me his eyes beaming with curiosity.

“I was out for an evening walk. When I was chased and, almost attacked by a pack of wolve’s.” I said as I searched the stations on the radio for something decent. 

Finally, I found it. A station with great music.

“Well lucky for you, I happened along at that moment John.” Said Ren with a still more curious look.

After a few more song’s, and a few more swig’s of whatever was in that flask. I began to feel relaxed.

“Look, I’m not coming onto you or anything. But I think you should spend the night at my place. I don’t think it would be safe for you to go home tonight. Wolve’s can track scent, and if they find you alone,” Ren broke off his word’s there. I got the full picture in my head.

“Are you sure it’s ok?” I asked.

“It’s fine. I live alone and can use the company.” Said Ren as he entered the express way.

“Just lean back, relax and leave the driving to me.”

Ren pushed the gas pedal we were flying. The whole world felt as if it was flying. I didn’t know what he was drinking, but all my fear’s were just melting away. As I let the seat back. I head a familiar song on the radio.

Wow thing’s couldn’t get much cooler then this.

“That-Thats you on the radio you're Ren! I can’t believe I got away!”

Ren laughed a hearty laugh.

“Yes, it was your lucky night.” said Ren. As he got off the expressway and turned down the dark road.

“It was our lucky night.” He said. As his eyes glazed over, as he shifted. The next day, as the mailman was doing his route. He phoned into the Police. A car on the side of the road, was filled with blood and shredded clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my authors website
> 
> May 1, 2013


End file.
